Sparrow and Swann
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Will broke up with Elizabeth to give her freedom. Jack didn't know it and left her on the island. Elizabeth left to find him but heard he was dead. She leaves with a ship & a crew to new waters. 5 years later Jack goes to Shipwreck Cove & learns about everything that happened to Elizabeth. So he goes in search of his Swan. On the other side Elizabeth is a feared pirate not knowing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Will broke up with Elizabeth to give her freedom. Jack didn't know it and left her on the island. Elizabeth left to find him but heard he was dead. She leaves with a ship and a crew to new waters. 5 years later Jack goes to Shipwreck Cove and learns about everything that happened to Elizabeth. So he goes in search of his Swan. On the other side Elizabeth is a feared pirate not knowing her Sparrow is coming…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't know what to do after Will gave her, her freedom. Correction she did. She wanted to be with Jack. But once she got to Tortuga she had heard he was dead. She felt her heart die. So she went to Shipwreck Cove and got a Crew and a ship named the _Stardust._ Teague had been understanding. So Elizabeth headed to her territory the South China Sea. And that is where she made her place as a pirate.

She was one of the most feared pirates after 5 years. She had taken the name Captain Lizzie Swann. She had escaped capture a few times. But she had been injured in that time. Tortured for information and branded but she escaped always killing her captures. Which earned her the Most Wanted Pirate in the South China Sea and the Pacific Ocean and to some extent the Indian Ocean. She was worth 11,000 Guineas. She had never returned to the Caribbean. It was too painful for.

She also changed her look. Her blond locks were plaited and had beads in it. She wore a blue and gold bandanna. Her skin was covered in tattoos and scars including 'P' for pirate. She had duel twin swords on her hips, two pistols, a couple of daggers on her. Her swords were on two belts and pistols were in a blue and gold sash around her waist. She had a hat like Jack's. She wore a necklace that had a Swan and Sparrow on it which she paid to have made. She had a long scar down her face and one over her lips from a partially nasty encounter with the new head of the East Indian Trading Company Lord Samuel Buckman who had raped her. They both left a mark on the other.

She may be feared but she still felt the pain of losing Will to the seas and Jack to death. She promised herself she would never fall in love again. She was bound to the sea. She wouldn't let her heart be broken again. But as she learnt how to be a good pirate and Captain she had wished Jack had taught her instead of learning the hard way.

She loved being free but she couldn't help feel there was something missing. Her crew were loyal to her she couldn't ask for better. Even after one mutiny none tried again after all she killed the last lot who tried. And told the rest that if anyone thought the word mutiny she would run them through with her sword. But sometimes it didn't feel right. She thought of going back to the Caribbean but she still couldn't face it.

She sighed as she looked around her cabin. As the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea she had perks.

"Captain we have a merchant vessel up ahead", her first mate Taj Jin says in Malay

"I am coming", Elizabeth replies in Malay

Elizabeth had learnt Malay when she came to this region same with Chinese, Japanese, and Indian. As she needed to know the languages to barter. And she added those languages she learnt to the list she already had being Latin, Gaelic, Celtic, French, Spanish and Dutch.

Her first mate nods and leaves. Elizabeth sighs and puts on her tricorne hat which was like Jack's and goes to do another plunder…

* * *

 _Shipwreck Cove…_

* * *

Jack had been to find the _Aqua de Vida_ but he couldn't drink from it. It didn't feel right. What was the point of living forever if he didn't have the girl he loved? He had only been 'in love' with his Lizzie but she had married the Whelp. And he hadn't seen her since the war. He was too busy getting the _Black Pearl_ back from Barbossa. And he had. It had taken him a while but he got it back.

Now he was approaching Shipwreck Cove for the first time in 5 years. He was looking for Lizzie. He thought she might have got tired waiting for the whelp and came here. Or at least his Old Man might know where she was. Jack hadn't been to other ports yet. But he would if he could find her. He thought he might try Port Royal if here didn't play out.

"Who are we looking for Captain?" Gibbs asks

Jack hadn't told his crew he was looking for Lizzie. He really didn't what to admit he missed her to himself. After all she did kill him. But he had forgiven her for it. He just hadn't said it.

"An old friend", Jack says as they walk

Jack enters the Brethren Court and sees his old man. Teague looked up at Jack in surprise.

"Well this is a surprise", Teague says

"What is that?" Jack asks

"There was a rumour going around about 5 years ago you died", Teague replies

"Well I am as live as ever. So where is the King?" Jack asks

"Your looking for Miss Elizabeth, Jack?" Gibbs asks shocked

"Yes", Jack says looking at his old man

"She is not here Jackie hasn't been in a long time", Teague replies answering his sons question

"What do you mean?" Jack asks

"She came here 5 years ago. After she had been to Tortuga. She heard the rumours of your death. Bought passage here to get a ship and a crew. She said she wanted to get away that if you were dead she had no reason to stay in the Caribbean anymore", Teague explains

"What about the Whelp?" Jack asks

"He realised her from the marriage. She told me he wanted her to be free. And that he knew he couldn't bind her to land", Teague replies

"Does she really think me dead?" Jack asks  
"Yes", Teague replies

"Where is she? I need to see her", Jack says

Jack didn't feel right with the fact Lizzie thought him to be dead the last 5 years all because he didn't stay to get her after the Whelp's day. And because he was chasing the Fountain of Youth and the _Black Pearl_. He was going to find Lizzie what if she was in need of his help? He WAS going to find her.

"Last I heard she was roaming the South China Sea, Indian Ocean and Pacific Ocean. She had made quite a name for herself. It is surprising you haven't heard of her. Word is she is the most feared pirate in that part and the one with the mòst price on her head", Teague replies with a smile

Jack was shocked but he knew Lizzie had potential.

"What has she done?" Jack asks

"She has killed everyone who has captured her or double crossed her. Stories that come this way say she is a deadly opponent. She has the head of the East India Trading Company after her. Apparently word is that he captured her but she got the better of him and escaped and left a mark on him and he her. Word is he really wants her head Jackie. She had made a real enemy in him", Teague informs Jack

"What is the new heads name?" Jack asks wanting to take out any threat to his Lizzie

And those who left their mark on her.

"Lord Samuel Buckman", Teague says

"Anything else you can tell me?" Jack asks

"There is also word for those that knew about her before. That she has changed. When you go looking for her Jackie be careful. She has made her share of enemies. And anyone of them could be in your way of her", Teague warns him

"Thanks", Jack says

"If your got your compass Jackie it probably be the easiest way to find her", Teague advisers

"Thanks and if she comes her tell her I am looking for her savvy?" Jack asks

"She won't unless called but the Court. Be careful Jackie", Teague says

"What is her ships name?" Jack asks

" _The Stardust_ and she goes by the name Captain Lizzie Swann", Teague replies

Jack leaves with Gibbs.  
"So we are going after Miss Elizabeth?" Gibbs asks

"Yes. Before something happens to her", Jack replies as they get on board the Pearl

"So what is our heading?" Gibbs asks

"We are going first to Singapore. The only way to find her is in her territory", Jack replies

Jack took the helm he was going to find Lizzie and _maybe_ apologies for making her think he was dead all this years. But he needed information. Hopefully he would find it in Singapore.

' _I am coming Lizzie'_ , Jack thinks

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Weeks…upon weeks later…_

* * *

Jack was worried. He had been worried since he learn his Lizzie thought he was dead. He hated the fact she believed that even though part of his mind told him she deserved it for killing him once. But he realised nobody deserved to suffer thinking someone was dead. His father had told him how much pain he thought Lizzie was in. And to Jack he felt _guilty_ for making her think that. Even though he didn't know for till he reached Shipwreck Cove that he was thought dead by a lot of people but the most important was Lizzie. He had never felt guilty in his life. And now Lizzie bought out that emotion in him.

The way he heard the stories as they sailed to Singapore was that Lizzie was truly a pirate now. He heard how she sacked ships and took on the EITC. How she had taken the new Lord on and won in combat with him several times.

But he was worried too many of those stories he heard how Lizzie was injured that just made him want to make the _Pearl_ go faster so he could find her to make show _she_ was still alive.

As time wore on as they travelled he was making his crew worried by his shorter temper. How he yelled at every little mistake that he saw. The crew where now tired of walking on eggshells. They just hoped they found Elizabeth soon.

They made it to the South China Seas after months of travelling. All of the Crew and Jack now just hoped they could find Elizabeth quickly.

They birthed in Singapore and Jack gave them time off. But with a couple of the Crew guarding the ship as he and Gibbs went looking for information of his Lizzie.

They found a bar that looked like the perfect spot to gain information.

"Did you hear about Captain Swann?" a man says to his friend  
Jack and Gibbs exchange looks and try to seem as they weren't listening.

"What about the Siren of the Seas, the Bane of the EITC, the nemeses of Lord Buckman and the EITC, the Harpy, the Lion of the sea, the cobra of seas, the slaughter of ships, the King of Pirates, the Pirate Lord of Singapore, the one who has the favour of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Captain of the _Stardust_?" the other man asks

Jack had to smirk at the nickname Siren. Yes his Lizzie was the siren. But she was HIS siren. But the other names where new to him but King of Pirates, Pirate Lord of Singapore and favour of the _Flying Dutchman_.

"Word has it that she has Lord Buckman on her tail", the first man replies

Jack grips his tankan tight.

"Hasn't he been on the Harpies tail for a long time though?" a third man asks getting into the conversation

"He has. But the King herself keeps getting away. She takes out anyone who tries to take her. It is like the devil possess her!" the first man exclaims

"Have you ever seen her?" the third man asks

"Aye I have. And she is a Goddess in beauty. But has scars to prove her claims", the first man tells them

Jack raised an eyebrow. When did Lizzie have scars?

"Go back to Lord Buckman how close is he too her?" the second man asks

"Word is he had the Captain Swann not long ago. But once again she escaped. But I heard she is injured", the first man replies

Jack growls thinking about HIS Lizzie being hurt. Gibbs grips him keeping him from jumping up.

"How do you know that?" the third man asks

"The EITC has been saying it. But nothing can be confirmed. Captain Swann and her ship the _Stardust_ have disappeared. Nobody has spotted them in two weeks since her bout with Lord Buckman's ship", the first one replies

"Do you think the Harpy survived?" the second man asks

"There is nothing to suggest she hasn't. The EITC would be bragging if they killed the King of Pirates and the Pirates would be doing something if she had been killed. No I say she is hiding waiting for the perfect time to strike down her enemies", the first man replies

"Or she could be wounded and dying somewhere. And her crew doesn't want anyone to know", the third man adds

Jack growls at that.  
"Could be. But one thing is for sure. Where Captain Swann goes the EITC will follow her", the first man replies

Jack was fuming and worried. He HAD to find Elizabeth. Those men could be right she could be injured or dying somewhere. So he needed to find her quickly.

"Gibbs gather the crew", Jack tells his loyal first-mate

"Jack you gave them the night off they need this time if you don't want a mutiny", Gibbs advices his friend and Captain

Jack growls again, "Fine. But I want to crew back and ready to sail by noon tomorrow"

"Aye, aye Captain", Gibbs replies

Jack storms off trying to ease his thoughts. All kinds of scenarios went through his head of what Lizzie could be going through right now. He couldn't believe he was blaming himself for this. If he had of told her to stay on the _Pearl_ after the battle. Or accepted her kiss maybe she would be at his side now. And this whole mess would've happened. And they would have been at the Fountain of Youth and be immortal already.

"Bloody woman", Jack growls storming into his Cabin to find some rum.

He was going to need it…

* * *

 _2 days later…_

* * *

Two days they have sailed. And Jack's compass still wasn't working probably. So they still hadn't had any signs of the _Stardust_.

But Jack was still determined to search for her. Even when his crew suggested they stayed in Singapore till Elizabeth turned up. Which they told Jack she was bound to do as that was her territory, but he wasn't hearing any of it. He just wanted to find Elizabeth.

"Captain sails on the horizon!" Marty calls to Jack

"Colours?" Jack asks

"It is the Company!" Marty yells

"Prepare the cannons!" Jack begins yelling out orders

Jack saw the ship fast approaching. The Company's ship had the advantage of the wind being in their favour. He knew they would have to fight.

Soon the Company's ship _'Gods Grace'_. Was upon them and fighting had broken out. Jack soon realised that his crew was at a disadvantage. His crew was tired and worn from months of sailing. The Company's forces looked well rested and prepared for this. Jack fought the men off but they kept coming. Jack gasps as he was stabbed in the side.

"Captain!" several of his crew yell out

Suddenly he was hit on the back of the head and darkness overtook him. The last thought he had was of Lizzie hoping she was alright…

* * *

 _Later…_

* * *

Jack groans as he wakes. His side was killing him. What had happened?

"Jack?" he hears Gibbs calling

"What happened?" Jack slurries

"We are in the brig of ' _Gods Grace'_ the company's ship. Once you went down Captain we surrendered", Gibbs explains

Jack's eyes open hearing this. He definably wasn't on the _Pearl_ anymore.  
"Where is the _Pearl_?" Jack asks

"I believe we are tired to her", Gibbs informs Jack

"What do they want?" Jack asks groaning

"They haven't said. Are you alright?" Gibbs asks

"I'll have to be. If I can get us out of here", Jack says trying to get up

They hear someone coming and see a solider come down with two others.  
"Grab that one. Lord Buckman wants a word with him", the solider says pointing at Jack

Jack grunts as they hurl him up and drag him to the Captains Quarters. He was forced on a chair in from of a tall order man. Well dressed so he was from a High Class of Society. Jack saw scars on the mans face and some showed on the exposed arms.  
"Do you know who I am?" the man asks

"Can't saw I have had the pleasure of meeting your ugly face", Jack replies

A dagger cuts his arm. Jack does his best not to flinch.

"I am Lord Samuel Buckman. I know who you are _Mr_ Sparrow", Lord Buckman tells him

Jack looked at the man who was the apparent nemeses of his Lizzie. He wondered if it was true what sailors where saying about Lizzie leaving scars on Buckman. It certainly looks like it.

"Captain Sparrow", Jack mutters still annoyed that the EITC couldn't get it right.

"I will only ask this once _Mr_ Sparrow", Lord Buckman asks

"What?" Jack replies

" _Mr_ Sparrow I want to know where _Miss_ Swann is", Lord Buckman asks him

Jack knew he would not give up Lizzie even if he did know where she was.  
"I'm afraid I don't know", Jack replies

"Is that credible?" Lord Buckman asks

"I don't care of you believe me or not", Jack replies

He gasps as the dagger goes into his arm.

"Tell me Sparrow did you come here to find Miss Swann?" Lord Buckman asks

"I won't tell you even if I did", Jack gasps as Buckman twists the dagger farer into his arm

"Well then we will just have to change that"

* * *

 _A couple of days later…_

* * *

 _Singapore…_

* * *

A woman in long coat with a hood with still her tricorne hat on. With blue and gold bandana on was walking though the streets. Just nearly two weeks ago she had been in another fight with Buckman. Oh how she hated that guy. She would really have to kill him soon. He had injured her in the side. But she figured it was only broken ribs. So she would just need some time to heal. That was what her ships surgeon told her.

She had decided to give her crew some well deserved rest in port as she went around seeing contacts about what was going on. An catch up on what was happening in her territory.

"Did you hear about the _Black Pearl_? And Captain Jack Sparrow", a man whispers

The woman stops walking when she hears those keys words that she though she would never hear again. And wasn't Sparrow dead?

"What about him?" the other man asks

"He's been captured. Sparrow wasn't prepared by what the EITC have been bragging. They are saying they have down a number on him", the first man replies

The woman grips her sword tightly when the man was talking.  
"Why was Sparrow even in Singapore?" the other man asks

"No clue. But he is as good as dead now. The only one who has gone up against Buckman and lived is the King of Pirates. And everyone believes she is lying dead or injured somewhere", the first man replies

"Shame too. The legend of Jack Sparrow ending this way", the other man replies

"Well I hear his is friends with the _Dutchman_. So he will probably forestall his judgment", the first man tells the other

"When do you think Buckman will get rid of him?" the other man asks

"They are still working him over. But you know Buckman he gets bored easily. So could be anytime now. But we WILL know when they did. Buckman knows about the Sparrow's friendship with the Pirate King. So he thinks Sparrow could lead him to her", the first man informs the other

The woman grinds her teeth together on anger at that. Oh how she was going to kill Buckman.

"But Good luck with that if she is dead", the first man adds

"Aye Good luck to him" the other man says before they part ways

The woman watches the first man he was her target for more information. When she sees him alone she snatches him and places a gun to the mans head and a dagger at his throat.  
"What do you want? I swear I haven't got any money", the man begs

"Tell me everything you know about how Captain Sparrow got captured", the woman demands

"Who wants to know?" the man spits out finding his courage

The Woman shakes her hood back. Blonde hair in a plait feel down past the woman's shoulders. Beads where threaded through some of her hair. A blue and gold bandana was around her head. Scars on the woman's face was visible. The man could see tattoos showing including one of a Swan with a crown. As well as the necklace of a Swan and Sparrow that hung around her neck.

The man begins to hyperventilate. He knew who this woman was. She didn't need to say it but she did anyway.  
"The King of Pirates wants to know"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
